Tongue Twister Trouble
Tongue Twister Trouble is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the nineteenth of the first season. This episode continues Sniffles' eternal struggle with the ants. It also introduces Cro-Marmot, an ancient mammal frozen in a block of ice and Mittens, Giggles' beloved cat. HTF Episode Description A leisurely ice skate goes horribly wrong in this snowy Happy Tree Friends episode. The ants once again take revenge on Sniffles the anteater. He just can't get a break! Plot The episode begins with the Happy Tree Friends enjoying a day on the ice, ice skating. Sniffles, meanwhile, seems to have some trouble with his footing. As Sniffles gets a good balance, an ant skates by. Fascinated, Sniffles proceeds to eat the ant. As Sniffles launches his tongue, his tongue misses the ant and instead hits the ice. Sniffles attempts to pull his tongue off the ice, but as he does so, he tears off the skin on the bottom of his tongue. Because of this, Sniffles is trapped. The ants now use this as an opportunity to get back at Sniffles. First, they throw a toy mouse on Sniffles' tongue, and one of the ants releases a cat named Mittens. Mittens quickly jumps Sniffles' tongue, and she finds it so comfortable, she begins pricking her claws on Sniffles' tongue, making Sniffles shout in pain. Behind Sniffles, one of the ants ties a rope to Sniffles' tail, and another ant is signaled to the next task. The other ant is seen holding a bottle of wine, and it swings it at an anvil, which is also tied by some rope. The anvil begins to sink into a hole in the ice. As the anvil sinks down, Sniffles is about to get pulled in as well. Luckily for him, his tongue is the only thing from making him fall in completely. Unfortunately, Mittens, still resting on Sniffles' tongue, uses her razor sharp claws to slice off Sniffles' tongue with one swing. With his tongue severed, Sniffles starts sliding into the hole, up until Sniffles sinks completely. Seconds after falling into the ice cold water, Sniffles re-submerges, now encased in a block of ice. The final scene shows Mittens falling asleep on Sniffles' now severed tongue. Moral "Mind your manners!" Deaths *Sniffles is pulled into the water by an anvil and gets encased in ice, causing him to freeze to death or be put into suspended animation. (Debatable, because Cro-Marmot is able to survive in an ice block similar to the one Sniffles is in) Injuries *Sniffles gets his tongue stuck to ice. The skin on the bottom on Sniffles' tongue tears off as he tries to get up. *Sniffles' tongue is sliced by Mittens' claws. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 3''' ('''2 including Debatable deaths) *Amount of dead main characters: 0''' ('''1 including Debatable deaths) *Total rate: 100% (66.67% including Debatable deaths) Destruction *The bottle of wine breaks when The Ant swings it at an anvil. Goofs #Sniffles' snout shrinks in size when his tongue is stuck on the ice, it stays this way for the rest of the episode. #Mittens' cage has opened on it's own (unless the cage was meant be opened by a remote control, which was in hands of any ant off-screen at that moment). #The width and size of Sniffles' tongue increases two times. The first time is when Mittens starts prickling her paws on his tongue. The second time is at the ending when Mittens is sleeping on Sniffles' tongue. #When one of The Ants ties the rope to Sniffles' tail, the rope was tied midway, but when Sniffles began to slide into the ice, the rope somehow moved further up his tail. #Right before Mittens cuts off Sniffles' tongue, he stops sliding, meaning that it has reached its limit despite it having been shown to be much longer in Crazy Ant-ics and Tongue in Cheek. #Sniffles' scarf disappears as he begins sliding into the water, then it reappears when Sniffles re-submerges in a block of ice. #The end credits list Ellen Connell under voices even though Giggles didn't make a sound in the episode. Quick Shot Moment Just before Mittens comes out of her cage, there's a brief shot of Mittens/Honey resting on Sniffles' tongue. (It looks exactly like the YouTube thumbnail for the HD version of this episode) Note: This is fixed in the Classics Remastered version from YouTube and from Mondomedia.com. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Ants' Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:Regular Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Sniffles Category:2000 Episodes Category:One Death Category:Christmas Episodes Category:Episodes With Titles That Have No Puns or References Category:More Survived Than Killed Category:Single-Character Torture Episodes Category:Episodes written by Kenn Navarro Category:Episodes written by Warren Graff Category:Episodes written by Rhode Montijo Category:Episodes written by Mark Fiorenza